


Forever Changing

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Constantine (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gabriel being a jealous shit, Losing the one that you love, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989
Summary: John regrets standing by and watching you fall in love with Gabriel. Little does he know that your relationship with the half breed isn't as cozy as he thinks.
Relationships: Gabriel (Constantine)/Reader, John Constantine/Reader
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

“You’re changing.” 

John’s comment made you look up from the book that was in front of you. You smiled. This was the conversation that had taken place so many times. Each time John Constantine tried his best to convince you to see his way and each time he failed miserably. 

“What are you talking about?”

You asked, gently. John sighed. He wanted to reach out and shake you until you saw things his way. John walked to the nearest chair and sat down in a huff.

“You know what I’m talking about, Y/n. Gabriel. It's always Gabriel. It will forever be Gabriel! Every moment that you are with him, you fall farther and farther from the woman that I know.” 

You walked to the chair and knelt down in front of your friend. John didn’t lookup. His eyes remained stubbornly at your feet. You thought about making a comment about John’s being jealous of Gabriel but decided against it. 

You sighed before reaching out to stroke your friend’s face. 

“I am still the same person that I was. I know that you don’t approve of the relationship but I’m happy. Can’t you be happy for me?”

John leaned his face into your hand. He enjoyed the caress. Everything about you was warmly familiar. The scent of your rosewater perfume filled his senses. It was the same perfume that you had always worn...the same scent that brought John comfort on his worst days. 

“I can’t be happy when some half breed is ruining everything that I love about you.” 

You closed the distance resting your forehead against his. 

“You love me?”

John nodded. 

“I have always loved you. I have kept you at a distance to keep you safe from the things that I deal with. When I found out that you were in love with Gabriel...I wanted to burn the world down. Y/n, please...just leave them. Leave Gabriel before something bad happens to you.” 

You slowly stood up and eased your hand away from John’s face. 

“I have my reasons to stay with Gabriel.”

John’s eyes rolled to yours. 

“What are they? You can never give me something other than what you just said. I deserve to know the truth.” 

You took a breath. 

“Gabriel promised to keep me safe. You know that I am going to die from something horrible. You have heard the prophecy. Gabriel can keep me from that.” 

John stood. 

“So can I!” 

You quickly walked back to your friend and took his hands in yours. 

“John, you and I...we wouldn’t work. You know that. You’re always gone…”

John shook his head. 

“So is Gabriel. He is rarely with you and when he is....it's always you trying to keep his attention! How is that fair to you?! He is going to hurt you and won’t give a damn about it! Gabriel doesn’t give two shits about humans and you think that you are going to change that! Gabriel won’t change for you or anyone else. It doesn’t matter how much you put out or how much you claim to love him...you’ll never be enough.” 

John knew that he had struck a chord. You froze. Only your stunning eyes blinked; the rest of you was motionless. You turned and walked from the room ignoring John’s pleas to come back.

A few hours later, you stood in front of a boiling pot of water. You had been extra moody since your conversation with John. His words had been in your mind from the moment that you came home. Was that how John felt? In the beginning, you did agree to the relationship with Gabriel to keep yourself alive. Now it was different. You loved the half breed now. Maybe it was a bad idea but if you could keep yourself alive...you could find some way to keep your friends alive too. 

“I could hear you brooding the moment that I walked in the door.” 

You turned to see Gabriel standing in the kitchen doorway looking at you with an expression of discontent. That was the expression that you knew so well on his face. It seemed like you were always displeasing Gabriel in some form or fashion. 

“It's been a long day.” 

You said before turning back to the pasta that you had been absentmindedly stirring. The moment Gabriel’s finger stroked down your bare shoulder; you tried not to jump.

“Why are you so jumpy?”

Gabriel asked. You quickly tried to get your heart rate under control. 

“As I said, it's been a rough day. It's been a while since I have seen you.”

You said, turning slowly. Gabriel’s eyes were locked on you. It didn’t take you being with the half breed for some time to know that he was onto you. Gabriel reached out and took your hand in his. Putting your hand to his nose, Gabriel inhaled. 

“You always smell so delightful. It's always like the most beautiful and pure roses mixed with John Constantine’s scent. Do you have something to share with me?”

You swallowed before reaching out and fixing Gabriel’s tie back into his suit jacket. 

“I saw John today. Nothing happened. You shouldn’t worry.” 

Gabriel clearly wasn’t about to take your words seriously. He knew exactly what John Constantine was to you and what you were to him. It didn’t take Gabriel being a half breed angel to know that you were still partially devoted to the man. Gabriel would fight with whatever power he had to keep you safe under his control. John Constantine would be nothing but a fleeting memory in your mind. 

“When it comes to the woman that I love; I will worry all that I feel is necessary. You know that I don’t approve of your friendship with him.” 

You nodded. After a moment, you pushed a strand of Gabriel’s hair away from his face. If you could get Gabriel’s mind off of John then the rest of the evening would be fine. You stood on your tiptoes to kiss the half breed. When he didn’t kiss back, you knew how the evening would go.

“I know that you don’t. I just wish that you would consider….”

“I am not considering anything. Why is his scent on you?”

You didn’t answer right away. Gabriel’s hand tightened painfully tight around yours. You winced as the pain shot through your arm. 

“Gabriel!”  
You whimpered. Gabriel didn’t ease up instead, he tightened it.

“I’ve broken your wrist before. I can do it again. Now tell me what John Constantine said to you.” 

You pressed your lips together for a moment before speaking.

“He said that he loved me.” 

Gabriel let go of your hand and moved away from you so fast that you fell at the half breed’s feet. Slowly, you looked up to your lover. 

“Gabriel, I don’t love him. I love you…”

Gabriel laughed bitterly. 

“If it wasn’t for me you would be dead by now. Maybe I should let you die. You’ll be as fucked as John Constantine is. I wouldn’t bat an eye over it either.”

It was a bold-faced lie and Gabriel knew it. You were the one human that he had any kind of love for. He could care less about most humans but something about you always kept his attention. You were...different. You weren’t selfish or foolish like most of the humans. To Gabriel, you were one of the few caring beings on the planet. Keeping you all for himself was the best idea.

“You’re lying. I never thought that I would see the day that you were jealous of a human.”

You said, slowly standing up. Gabriel didn’t blink. 

“Then go to John if you are so confident. When you start dying of some horrible disease...don’t come to me.”


	2. Chapter 2

You weren't sure how long you remained in your place by the stove. From the moment Gabriel walked out, you remained motionless and off in your own land. You had expected Gabriel to come back. That’s what he did most of the time when the two of you argued over something trivial.

 _This time it isn’t trivial. This time it is Gabriel feeling threatened over someone that he despises._

Your mind supplied the thought. For once, you agreed with the voice in your mind. Most of your arguments with Gabriel were over something stupid such as you’re being too reckless or the outfit that you were wearing was a tad too revealing. Now, it was different. 

“Y/n?”

You barely looked up the moment that you heard John’s voice. From your place on the floor, you could see his feet standing about a foot and a half from you. You didn’t answer right away instead, you waited for John to make the next move. He muttered a swear word under his breath before walking to the stove and shutting it off. You had forgotten all about the pasta that now had to be a giant blob that would be inedible. 

John sighed before joining you on the floor. 

“Are you going to tell me what is going on?”

You shook your head, finally finding your voice. 

“It's nothing. Why are you here?”

John sighed. It didn’t take him knowing all about your relationship with Gabriel to know that something had happened between the two of you. 

“Well, I came to apologize about my behavior earlier but now I am worried even more about you? What did Gabriel do this time?” 

You were silent for a few moments. 

“It was just a misunderstanding.” 

John sighed, for the millionth time. You were protecting the half breed again (just like you always did). John looked down to your hand that was already turning a deep shade of purple. 

“So does he typically try to break your hand off for fun and games?”

Your eyes rolled down to your hand as John took it in his. He looked at the bruising with an annoyed frown. He could see the outlines of Gabriel’s fingers. John had to breathe a few times to stop himself from being too angry. 

“Let me guess, he found out about our conversation earlier?”

You nodded. This really wasn’t the way that you wanted John to find out about this. You had planned on keeping your bruised hand hidden until it was either healed or Gabriel fixed what he had caused. 

“Something like that.”

John groaned angrily. 

“You can’t keep letting him treat you like this! It isn’t right.”

You snorted. The information that you were about to give John was going to rock his world. You knew that you were totally about to make the man’s day! 

“Well, you don’t have to worry about it anymore.”

John looked at you with a frown. 

“What do you mean?” 

You shrugged before standing up and walking to the window to look outside.

“Gabriel left me. He acted like a jealous shit and said that he was done. Now you don’t have to worry about anything that he does to me anymore because it isn’t going to happen. I don’t blame you before you say it. I think that you were right. Gabriel and I had no business being together. As much as he hates humans, it made no sense for us being together anyway…”

John stood up. He stepped behind you before placing a comforting hand on the small of your back. 

“Y/n, you still have every right to hurt. You were good to Gabriel. A lot better than I would be if I were you. 

You looked up to John as he moved to stand beside you. 

“I did everything that I was supposed to. I was good for him. I didn’t run around….I suppose I don’t understand his jealousy. Damn it, John. I never kissed another person before Gabriel.” 

John sighed. 

“You are a wonderful person.” 

You turned to face your friend. The frown on his face intensified as you stood on your tiptoes. 

“You can kiss me.”

John said with a smirk. You returned the smile. 

“Maybe I should. I can give Gabriel something to be jealous about.”

John closed his eyes as your mouth approached his. This was what he had been wanting for some time now. There was no half breed angel with a jealousy problem to ruin it either. 

“I think that we both want it too.”

John muttered. You didn’t respond as you pressed your lips to his. The kiss was slow and steady. John wrapped his arms around your waist; holding you tightly against him. You tried to ignore the side of your brain that was screeching to stop this madness. 

_You’re in love with Gabriel! You belong to Gabriel! You can’t be standing here kissing John Constantine!_

The other side didn’t give two fucks about Gabriel at the moment. You were kissing someone that you had been wanting to kiss for a long time. It didn’t matter that the line between friendship and lover was quickly becoming crossed. 

“Can you be in love with two people at once?”

John smiled against your mouth. He didn’t care about the seriousness of the situation. If Gabriel didn’t like the two of you having a conversation; he was really going to go ape shit when he found out the two of you kissed. John didn’t care either. He didn’t care that Gabriel could kill him with one punch. For once John was getting what he wanted and no one was going to ruin it for him! You said that you loved him or at least hinted at it. He could easily say “I love you too” but decided against it.

“John?”

You muttered, against his mouth. John reached up and placed a hand on your cheek. 

“We shouldn’t be doing this...it's what I have wanted for a long time though. Gabriel is going to want my head on a silver platter.” 

You chuckled. Deep down you knew it was wrong to be kissing your friend like this. Eventually, when things were repaired with Gabriel like they always were, you would feel guilty. Not only feel guilty but you would also face whatever rath Gabriel would throw your way. 

“I won’t let him.” 

John laughed and pulled away. He petted your cheek again. 

“Y/n, I hate to say it this way but you don’t have any power over that angel. Gabriel isn’t going to do a damn thing that he doesn't want to do….even if you ask him.” 

You looked down knowing that John was right. The only time that you got anything that you wanted from Gabriel was when he was inside of you. 

“Too bad I have to put out for that to happen.” 

You held John’s attention for a moment before the two of you broke into laughter. John shook his head. 

“For Gabriel being on the _holier than thou train_ , he sure likes defying God’s order about angels sleeping with humans. I guess the rules don’t apply to him though.” 

John ignored the annoyed expression on your face. That alone told him what he needed to know. You had feelings for Gabriel. John felt foolish for hoping that your feelings were genuine. He looked down at your chest and internally sighed. You still were wearing the necklace that Gabriel had given you. If you had been serious about the “break up” you would have taken it off. 

Going back to his normal thought process, John knew that he needed to get his ass back into gear. As much as he loved you, John knew that it would never work out. He was in too much danger 95% of the time and you would always be worrying. That wouldn’t be much of a relationship (you didn’t have much of a relationship with Gabriel as it was but who was counting). 

“I know what you’re thinking, John. I mean what I said...I think that I am in love with you both.”

John turned and went in search of his coat. 

“I don’t think that you can fall in love with two people. Y/n, I am dangerous for you too. Everything is going to be okay. I have a job to do. I’ll be by to see you soon.” 

John pressed a kiss to your forehead before turning to head toward the door. You quickly turned to your friend’s retreating back.

“John, there is something that I have to tell you…”

(A few hours later) 

John walked into the church library with an annoyed frown. This was the last place that he wanted to be but desperate times called for desperate measures. Just as John expected Gabriel stood looking into the fire in front of him.

“What do you want?”

Gabriel snapped. John rolled his eyes. He was ready for the stupid conversation that was about to take place. 

“I came to talk to you about, Y/n.” 

Gabriel turned, flicking his blonde hair over his shoulder. You were the last thing that he really wanted to talk about. He had spent the past few hours attempting to evaluate what exactly had happened to his life. Before you literally fell onto his lap, Gabriel was happy just observing the humans. After he got his hands on you, everything was different. Gabriel still had little to no empathy for the humans but his tolerance had gotten somewhat better. 

“You’re wasting your time. If you want the slut so bad, you can have her. I have other things to worry about.” 

John wanted to laugh about how stupid the situation was. 

“Considering that she has only slept with you, Y/n is some slut.” 

Gabriel chuckled. 

“She would sleep with you if the opportunity so presented itself.” 

“Oh, it has. Plenty of times. I didn’t come here to talk to you about your fucked up attempt at being a lover to my friend. I came here because I saw her hand. If you touch her like that again...your ass is going to be in trouble.” 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. He had forgotten about your hand. In the moment, he wanted nothing more than to squeeze some sense into you. Now he found his behavior a tad regrettable. 

“Threatening me now, are you? That will gain you a sure place in hell. Aren’t you working so hard to get back into heaven? You’re spoiling it a bit with that attitude.” 

John snarled. 

“I’ll be seeing you there. I’m sure your sexual relationship with a human won’t be thought of too highly. One night of hot passionate sex brought you from holier than though to shit tier level.”

Gabriel’s angry frown intensified as John plopped down in a leather chair. 

“It speaks volumes that I don’t throw you into hell for speaking to me like this.” 

John smirked before lighting a cigarette to antagonize Gabriel further. 

“I don’t think Y/n would be very happy if you did that. I also don’t think that she would really be pleased with you. Seeing the kid would be out.” 

John had to pinch himself to stop from laughing at the confused expression on the other being’s face. 

“Excuse me?”

Gabriel said. John leaned back in the chair. 

“Y/n is pregnant, you stupid dip shit. Shit, with you being an angel I figured that you would have figured that out by now...or maybe you just weren’t paying attention. When it comes to Y/n, you seem to only pay attention to your selfish needs and wants.”

Gabriel didn’t move. His attention was locked on the other man, unblinking. 

“She’s pregnant?” 

John nodded. 

“That’s what I said. She came to me for help because you left her. Y/n is worried about what the angels are going to do to her when they find out. Having a child with you won’t be looked on to highly. You also are going to be screwed even more for creating some forbidden being. If you want my suggestion, you better go talk to her before she catches the next train out of here. Just another FYI, she loves me too. She could have easily said yes to me but she didn’t.” 

Gabriel stood a moment longer before vanishing from the room. John leaned back in his chair and muttered _fuck me_ under his breath. Things were about to get a lot crazier and he had to figure out just how he fits into everything...


	3. Chapter 3

John remained sitting as if he were waiting for Gabriel to pop back in with a massive sassy attitude.

“If you hadn’t run off like the psychopath that you are, I would have told you that Y/n isn’t at her apartment but whatever...you’ll figure it out.”

(meanwhile) 

Gabriel reappeared outside of your apartment. He stood motionless for a few moments before stepping inside. Everything was quiet. Too quiet for his liking. Normally when he showed up, he was always greeted by the sound of your television or you would be sitting in the living room. Tonight it was different. 

He inhaled and found no trace of your scent. Gabriel quickly turned and took off down the hallway to your room. The sound of his dress shoes on the hardwood floor was the only thing that made any noise. 

“Y/n?”

Gabriel said your name in an almost shaken voice. Stepping into the empty bedroom, Gabriel was becoming angrier by the moment. He frowned before walking to the bed and sitting down. Everything that John Constantine said played through Gabriel’s mind.

“Y/n is pregnant, you stupid dip shit.”

Gabriel didn’t realize it but he was beginning to tremble. If you were pregnant, this was going to be disastrous! He had to find you and fast! Gabriel knew if you were pregnant, both of you would be in a world of hurt. Putting things lightly, the church would be after the two of you, demons, other angels, and whatever else out there that would have a problem with a nephilim.

An hour later, Gabriel sat across from another angel. Speaking to Alexander was the last thing that Gabriel really wanted to be doing but he needed to find information on you. One human woman could not just vanish off of the earth. Desperate times called for desperate measures. 

“You look well, Gabriel.” 

Alexander knew it was a bald-faced lie but Gabriel didn’t have to know it. The moment that Gabriel showed up with his normally neat as a pin curls out of place and tie crooked; Alexander knew that something was up. 

“Stop lying to me. I know that I don’t look well. I am needing information.”

“On what?”

Alexander questioned. Gabriel straightened in the chair. 

“I am looking for a human.” 

“Y/n, right?”

Gabriel frowned. His sharp features intensified and for a moment Alexander regretted ever mentioning your name. It was no secret to anyone with angel in them that Gabriel was having an affair with you. 

“Yes. I haven’t been able to locate her in some time.”

Alexander raised an eyebrow. 

“Lost your little lover did you?” 

Gabriel tried to keep his shocked expression to a minimum. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about. I simply need to speak with her on an urgent matter.”

Alexander groaned. 

“Get off of it, Gabriel! Lose the act. Everyone knows that you have been doing a lot more with that little occultist. Did you go and make her mad or something?”

Gabriel didn’t speak immediately. That alone clue Alexander in on the rumor was the truth. Mr, Holier-Than-Thou had really fallen a few levels. 

“None of that matters nor is it any of your business. Are you going to give me the information that I need or not?”

Alexander smiled again. 

“I don’t see why It isn’t like you went and created a nephilim.”

(meanwhile) 

You woke up when there was a key in the door. Sitting up, you relaxed when John stepped in. He took off his coat and threw it on the chair. 

“You’re up early.”

He commented before lighting a cigarette. John froze, realizing the condition that you were in and hastily put it out. 

“Sorry.”

He muttered before stepping into the kitchen. You got up and followed him into the other room. 

“You can come back in here. I’m awake…have been since 5.” 

John looked around the spotless kitchen. 

“And cleaned my house?”

You nodded. 

“I was bored and getting my mind focused on something stopped me from wanting to vomit. Did you talk to Gabriel?”

John chuckled and sat down. 

“I have to hand it to you, Y/n, You found the perfect way to scare the shit out of the guy. He panicked. I have never seen him lose his cool that badly. It was probably one of my favorite moments with him.” 

You winced. Deep down, you expected Gabriel to have some snarky hateful reaction to the news. 

“He panicked?”

John nodded and went for the pot of coffee that was waiting for him. 

“Oh yeah. I have never seen a half breed angel panic that badly before. He literally unraveled a sweater and disappeared. Something tells me that he is off looking for you. Idiot won’t get far.” 

You took a breath. 

“John, I am going to have to face Gabriel at some point. I don’t really think that he would try to hurt me now that he knows…”

John shook his head. 

“I don’t want to risk it.” 

You tried to keep your calm level head. This was your friend’s typical behavior when it came to you. While the world would probably see John Constantine as cold and crass; you got to see the good side of him. 

“John, I can’t sit here and let you take care of me. My child isn’t going to be your responsibility. It's not fair to you to have to play father to another being’s child.” 

John sat down and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Y/n, I don’t know what you expect me to say. You are going to need all of the help that you can get. Between you being like me and having Gabriel for a father, you are going to have your hands full. You know that you won’t be able to help me out on cases anymore after the kid gets here. It will be too dangerous.” 

You sat down too. Call it blissfully stupidity but you hadn’t even thought about that. You hadn’t realized that your “career” was over as you knew it. 

“So you have a point. I won’t be able to do what I am good at anymore but...my child is mine and Gabriel’s responsibility.” 

John chuckled. 

“Gabriel isn’t going to have any damn idea what to do. I’m sorry Y/n but I don’t see him doing very well at 3 am handling a baby with a loaded diaper.”

That thought made you laugh. You could already see the annoyed expression on Gabriel’s face. He would probably shove the poor kid away from him with a look of disgust. Gabriel hating humans enough as it was. Cleaning up after one was probably not going to be too high on his list of favorite activities. 

“I don’t see you doing too well handling a baby with a loaded diaper at 3 am either.” 

You countered. John smirked before standing up. 

“You’ve got a point. Hopefully, this kid will take after you and not Gabriel. I don’t want to worry about getting strangled in my sleep. I am going to take a nap.” 

John didn’t wait to get a response from you before going to his room. Laying down on the bed, the next thing to do was getting a few hours of sleep. Right as John was about to go to sleep, Gabriel’s voice filled his head.

“John Constantine, you have something of mine...make that two things of mine that I want back. I know that you have her and I will come for what belongs to me. Even you can’t keep her safe forever. Don’t fuck with my love. 

(meanwhile)

You stood looking out the window. The city was dark and not many people were out. Your conversation with John had been in your mind since he had gone to bed. John definitely had some good points. There was no way that you could continue your normal job. Being a mom and an occultist wasn’t going to work very well together. 

All of your thoughts stopped the moment that Gabriel’s voice entered your head. 

“Hello, darling. I know that you can hear me. I also know that you have a little secret to tell me about. Tell me where you are. We can settle this nasty little mess that we created.” 

You froze. There was no doubt in your mind that you would have to face Gabriel. He deserved to know the truth, right? How would this whole mess honestly go? Was there some weird chance that Gabriel would get his act together or would you always be having to live in fear of your life? 

Deciding not to respond to Gabriel, you lay back on the couch. You were going to have to come to some conclusion soon….


End file.
